Back to Hartwell
by Captain695
Summary: As the islanders return to Hartwell High, things don't stay the same. Relationships change, friends change, even people change. Will the 29 Downers be able to deal?
1. Chapter 1

"Shut UP!" Daley had had enough of her annoying alarm. Why wouldn't it just be quiet? She eventually sat up after of lying and trying to ignore the beeping sound, turned off her alarm and through on some clothes. Well, she didn't exactly throw them on; she wanted to look nice for Nathan. She was so glad to see all of her friends who were at home and she had missed while she was on the island. It was so weird being stuck on a deserted island with the same six other people for most of the month. Nathan, so cute and determined, Melissa, so sweet and selfless, Lex, so smart and kind, though he was a little mean to her at the end, though maybe I deserved a little she thought, Jackson, so solid and strong. Taylor, kind of clueless but trying her best. And then there was Eric and Abby. Daley didn't even want to talk about Eric and Abby.

Lex strolled into her room, "Good morning Day, it's late, you should speed up you'll be late for school. He obviously was trying to make up for sort of being a brat at the end of the "trip." He didn't even need to bother though, she had already forgiven him. "Are you ready Day? For school?"

"No," was her simple reply.

---

Nathan could only think about one thing, and her name was Daley. Her wild (well, now that she cut it his was probably even wilder), mass of red hair. Her deep aqua blue eyes, her- oh shit, was he going to miss his bus?

---

Melissa was SO excited. She was H-O-M-E. Jackson had even said he would ask her out! Well, not exactly promised, but he had said that maybe he would give her a call. That was close enough. Right?

---

School, great. Just what Jackson needed right now. Hopefully it would go by quickly. Very quickly. Maybe keeping up the video diaries would help. It was Melissa's idea to keep doing them even though they left the island. Jackson hoped the actually helped.

---

Eric could just imagine today, the girls would be all over him. Hopefully, the hot girls would be all over him. Seriously, rescuing ten people off of a deserted island, saving their lives, how macho was that? Maybe even Taylor would finally notice him.

---

Taylor examined her newly manicured nails. They looked perfect with her new top. Dad had bought her a new one since Melissa had ruined her old one. Oh well, it was all good. For now.

---

Jackson couldn't believe it. "Wait, so you're the one who rescued us?" He asked in surprise.

Daley tried to be modest. "Lex helped too," she added.

"You two are quite a pair," he announced, impressed, punching her in the arm. It turned out that Daley's house and Jackson's foster home were only a few blocks away, so they decided to walk to school together that morning. Daley smiled, "This is so great."

"What's so great?"

"Well, us," she replied casually.

"What do you mean 'us'," he asked, confused.

"All of us being friends. You know how Nathan and I used to be competitors?"

"Yeah."

"Well Melissa was my GOOD friend," she explained, "But she was Nathan's BEST friend, so whenever she felt torn between us she would usually side with Nathan. And before this Taylor or Eric would never have even talked to me, and well, I was kind of scared of you." Jackson frowned, "But now that Nathan and I are sort of together, and we, well not really, get along, we can all hang out sometime. You're going to ask Melissa out, right?" She asked eagerly.

Jackson thought about it. "Maybe," he replied.

Daley looked at him with obvious suspicion. "Maybe?" She asked, "That's your answer? Is this about Taylor?" She looked him strait into the eye. Woah, this girl could be really scary if she wanted to, Jackson thought. But of course people said that about him too.

"No," he answered.

"Good," Daley answered, even though obviously still wasn't convinced, but she let it go.

**JACKSON'S VIDEO DIARY**

**Daley's really changed. She listens to other people. She isn't as over-confident. She's basically a whole lot better. I think she really changed after Eric, Melissa, Abby and I left to explore the island. I heard from Nathan that Lex turned on her. That's really got to stink, you know, your own brother turning against you. It's wasn't even really her fault. We were kind of harsh on her too. I know what it's like to be leader, everything wrong with life is your fault. I never was really close to her on the island. Maybe we can be friends now. **

---

DALES!" Daley saw Erin running up to her, her short black hair bobbing up and down, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" It had never actually occurred to Daley that anyone would think that she was dead, but now that she thought about it, it seemed pretty logical. Erin's expression suddenly changed. "You're hair?"

Daley looked down, "Kind of spur of the moment."

Erin nodded, "I felt SO incredibly bad for you. I can only imagine being stuck on and island with Nathan McHugh."

Daley froze. Shoot, she thought, all her friends still thought Nathan. How the heck was she supposed to explain to them that they were, sort of in love? Erin was still standing in front of Daley, hands on her hips. "What?" She asked.

Start off easy, Daley told her self. "At first it was horrible." Erin gave her a sympathetic nod. "But then we sort of became friends."

Erin chuckled, "Now THAT'S funny. This will be news for the whole school," then she caught the look on Daley's face, "What?"

Daley continued, "That's not all." Erin raised her eyebrows. "After a while it turned out that he liked me and he told Melissa and she blurted it out."

Erin kept her eyebrows raised, looking Daley up and down. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked, still in a state of shock. Daley shook her head. "Continue," Erin told her. She was interested now.

"Finally I told him how we were total opposites, and I hate his guts, etc." Erin looked relieved. "But I was lying. Erin, you can't have a relationship on the island, it would just be too weird. Then I told him how I really felt, "Daley smiled.

Erin looked like she understood for about a second, and then started cracking up. "No, THAT'S funny! If that get's out you'll be slaughtered!"

"Thanks Erin," Daley said sarcastically, "Now I feel a whole lot better."

---


	2. Chapter 2

"And then I rescued Melissa off that cliff, single-handedly of course," Eric finished his story, tipping his hat and putting his feet up on the table.

"Wow Eric, you're so brave," said Cameron, battering her eyelashes and twirling her long brown hair, "What else did you do?"

"Where can I start? I cured Jackson when he got sick, and got us rescued-"

Eric felt a tall figure emerge behind him, "I would believe it was Daley who was responsible for that."

"You sure Chief?" Eric was still calling Jackson chief even though the had left the island, "If you didn't happen to notice, I-"

"No I'm sure."

Why are you sticking up for her anyway?" But before Eric even finished his question Jackson was gone.

---

Lunch eventually arrived and Nathan saw Daley eating her mac 'n' cheese at a table so he went to sit with her as Ryan showed up, "Nate my man," he grinned, giving Nathan a high five. Ryan glanced at Daley, "Kind of quiet today isn't she, for Daley the queen bee Marin. Got to feel for you though, stuck on and island with Marin for a month, eww."

Nathan was stuck. Nathan was what you'd call a geeky jock. He was serious about school and dressed kind of dorky, but he was really athletic and pretty popular. He was stuck he (until now) and all his friends found Daley kind of, well more than kind of, annoying.

Ryan laughed, "What's up with that look? Are you guys like friends now?" He asked sarcastically.

Nathan nodded, _well more than that, _he thought. "I'm going to go sit with her today," he told Ryan. Ryan just nodded. He was taken aback. _Let me get this strait_, he thought to himself, _he's stuck on an island with Daley Marin, his worst enemy, for a month and when he gets back he wants to sit with her at lunch? This is just messed up. Something fishy is going on here._

---

Daley up to see Nathan sitting down across from her, "Hey Nathan, did you tell him about, ya know, us?" She asked.

He nodded. _Almost_. Nathan decided to get it over with, "I was wondering if you maybe want to see a-"

"Hey guys!" Melissa plopped down next to Nathan. "How was the first day back?"

"Hey Dales," Erin sat down next to Daley. She looked at Nathan and her face fell, "Oh hi Nathan."

Nathan frowned. He would have to ask Daley later. He turned t his left and Jackson sat next to Daley, "Hi Day."

Day! That's what Nathan called her. Daley didn't even seem to mind. "Hey Jackson," she said back enthusiastically. Jackson smiled. Since when did Jackson smile?

It was an interesting lunch, even Taylor and all her popular groupies sat near them. Eric wandered over with a pack of girls surrounding him. "And this is one of the lucky survivors I saved, my man Mr. Nathan McHugh," he explained, while the pack of girls looked at Eric dreamily.

"You saved him? Wow, you're so brave," said Cameron, the thin brunette.

"Hi," Jeanette waved at Nathan, "Eric told me about you. All the things you did on the island sounded so brave."

Was she flirting with him? It didn't really matter because Eric butted in, "I wouldn't try making the moves on my friend Nathan," Eric warned her, obviously wanting all the girls for himself, "He's already taken."

Jeanette raised her eyebrows, "By whom may I ask?"

"The feisty-" Eric was cut off by the 6th period bell, "Well gotta go," he said, standing up. All the girls giggled and followed him out of the cafeteria. Daley stood up to leave. Nathan's heart fell, he had missed his chance to ask her out. But Daley didn't leave, she walked up next to him, "Of course I'll go to a movie with you."

Nathan's heart started racing," I'll pick you up at eight," he said nervously.

"See ya then."


	3. Chapter 3

**NATHAN**

**Yes!!! A Date with Daley! I better go get ready.**

**DALEY**

**I hope this Date goes well. My old boyfriends were all pretty preppy to be truthful, except when the entire basketball team asked me out, but they did that as a joke. **

Thank God I have Taylor, Daley thought as Taylor did her hair, "You and Nathan are finally going on a date, bout time," Taylor commented, obviously amused, "Hey, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have even know he liked you, but it was pretty obvious anyway. You should have seen you're face when Melissa blurted it out; it was like 'can someone go find me a ditch to crawl into." Okay, maybe she wasn't so lucky to have Taylor. "Ah, all finished," Taylor spun Daley around and Daley looked into the mirror. She barely recognized herself, she usually didn't wear make-up. "You two kids have fun," Taylor said and got up to leave. She was almost at the door when it opened.

"Hi Dal-Taylor," Nathan said, his voice full of disappointment.

"I know you're so happy to see me, but unfortunately I have to leave," Taylor said and she pointed to Daley, "You two have fun on you're date."

Nathan walked over to Daley," Hey uh, hmmm, yeah…" He almost forgot how to talk she looked so gorgeous.

Daley grabbed his arm, "Come on let's go, we don't want to miss the movie."

---

Melissa finally arrived at Jackson's foster home after a LONG walk. Boy she wished she had a car. She knocked on the door. A short middle aged woman walked out. "Are you a friend of Lacey's?"

Melissa shook her head, "I'm here for Jackson."

"Who?"

"Cody."

The woman nodded her head and trotted over to the stairs. "CODY! One of your friends is here!" She yelled up the stairs. She smiled at Melissa, "He'll be down in a second hun." Melissa heard some thumping noises and Jackson appeared in front of her, "Hey Mel," he greeted her casually. He turned to his foster mother, "Marcia, we're going out for a while.

"Have fun kids. Hey Nick, what the hell are you doin' to the freakin' TV!" She ran into the kitchen.

_Oh my gosh, _Melissa thought,_ he's going to ask me out_. "Wanna go to Norman's Deli and get some ice cream?" He asked.

"Sure." Norman's Deli? Not very romantic, but oh well.

When they got there they ordered their ice creams and Melissa pulled out her wallet to pay, Jackson stopped her. "It's fine," he told her and payed the cashier. They sat down and Jackson took her hand. "Mel, I came here to tell you one thing, I love you."

**I'm gonna leave you hanging there, because that's how cruel I am. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Melissa's heart started racing. She felt her palms get all sweaty as thoughts rushed through her head. What were they going to name their kids? She always liked Sara if it was a girl or Mark if it was a boy. Were they going to have their wedding in Hawaii or Paris? Hmm, that was a hard one. Before she could finish her thought Jackson looked her in the eye, "But," he continued. Melissa gulped. "I see you more as a sister than a girlfriend." Melissa's jaw dropped. Was he kidding? He didn't look like it. "I hope you understand," he smiled.

Melissa's eyes narrowed. Now it was Jackson's turn to gulp. "Oh boy do I feel like a sister now. Like a sister who's brother has put spiders in her bed or read her diary, like she wants to KILL HIM!" _Have Taylor & Melissa switched places or something? _Jackson thought, _because Taylor was actually okay when she saw me hugging Melissa, and usually she would be the one throwing a tantrum._ "UGG!" Melissa stormed out of the store until she was out of breath and started sobbing.

**MELISSA**

**OH MY GOSH! I hate him! I can think of one reason and one reason only for and it's spelled T-A-Y-L-O-R.**

**---**

Taylor sat at home watching TV. Usually on Monday nights would be on a date, or at a party, or at a movie with her friends or something. Now she didn't really care. She had no boyfriend anymore; since Jackson said he couldn't be with her, Melissa must have won him over, and she dumped Nathan before the trip. Could she go out with Eric? _Maybe_, she thought,_ he's kind of obnoxious, but I guess I used be obnoxious too._ She glanced at the clock, it read 7:58. She quickly grabbed the remote and turned to ABC, she didn't want to miss Grey's Anatomy.

---

Nathan looked SO cute. Daley wasn't even watching the movie, it was more like she was staring at him, but pretending to watch the movie whenever he turned her way. It looked like he was doing the same. Partway through the movie she felt his hand on hers. She gently rested her head on his shoulder.

---

Maddie Jones WAS popular, she HAD lots of friends and USED to be the co-captain of the cheerleading team. That was before her boyfriend dumped her, her friends ditched her, and she broke her leg in three different places while skiing and got kicked off the cheerleading team. Now all she had was her cat. Lately she had nothing better to do than go alone, on a Wednesday night, than go to a movie. Alone. She looked in front of her. There were two little lovebirds. The girl was resting her head on the boys shoulder. How cute. If only Maddie had a shoulder to lean on tonight.

---

As the movie ended Maddie caught sight of the faces of the couple in front of her. No! It couldn't be. Was that DALEY AND NATHAN! They hated each other. But they were holding hands! Oh, this would be the talk of the school.

---

"It was a great movie," Nathan commented as he and Daley walked home, holding hands.

Daley nodded, "Uh-huh. I especially liked the fight scene."

"It was a documentary on penguins."

Daley just nodded and pointed to her house, "We're here."

Nathan let go of her hand awkwardly, "I guess good-"

Before he could finish Daley kissed him smack on the lips, "See ya tomorrow," and with that she walked inside.

---


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan had gotten up early the next morning. This was so he could leave time to make sure he looked good for a certain someone and still have time to run to her house and walk to school with her. He impatiently knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. Instead a woman in her late 30's answered. She was Hispanic with long, thick, black hair and big brown eyes. She was probably about 5'2'' and sort of thin. Must have been Daley's step mom. She frowned. "Oh, Nathan, what a surprise, why are you here? Is it like a plane club thing or something?" She looked tired.

God, did they still think Daley hated him? Nathan didn't know what to say. _Actually Mrs. Marin, I am deeply in love with your stepdaughter and am here to escort her to school._ "I'm, uh, here because-"

"Carolina, do you know where my new bra is-" Daley stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed it was not only her stepmother downstairs, but her boyfriend. She was wearing an oversized T-shirt saying Rudy's Restaurant 15th annual wing bowl and plaid boxer shorts. "I'll go get dressed," she quickly informed them and ran upstairs.

Nathan and Daley's stepmom sat in a state of awkward silence for a few minutes. Thankfully Lex walked in. "Nathan!" He yelled and ran to him.

Nathan ruffled his hair. "How's school?" He asked.

"Fine," he replied, "I was already so ahead I didn't need to catch up. It's kind of weird though, after being stuck on an island with a bunch of hormonal teenagers for two months everyone seems so, well, normal," he finished, grinning. Nathan knew he was kidding though.

They talked about being back home again for a few minutes until the doorbell rang again. Mrs. Marin quickly shot up, "I'll answer it," she informed them, obviously eager to get away from the odd sight of Nathan McHugh in their house. Weren't him and Daley mortal enemies or something? She turned the knob and swung the door open. "Oh welcome Jackson, it's so nice to see you! Are you here for Daley?" Nathan saw Jackson walk in. He was tall (well 5' 10'' isn't that tall, but it was 2 inches taller than Nathan) and muscular with dirty blond hair and deep grayish blue eyes. Most girls thought he was hot. Did that include Daley? No, she kissed ME last night, Nathan thought. Why the hell was Jackson there?

Daley eventually came down stairs. She was wearing a purple tank and jeans, and thankfully her hair was brushed. "Hey Jackson," she greeted him, "I'm sorry, but can Nathan come with us today?" Sorry? She's SORRY to be with me Wait a second, he told himself, Daley's aloud to have other friends.

Jackson nodded. "Sure," he told her and walked out the door.

"Come on," Daley grinned at him and grabbed his hand.

Mrs. Marin just looked plain confused. _Are they like, DATING? I need my coffee. _She ran into the kitchen shaking her head.

---

Eric saw Taylor walk by. "Hey Taylor!" She called eagerly. She just nodded at him and walked away. He had been hanging out with all the hot cheerleaders to make her jealous, but apparently it wasn't working. He sat up and ran over to her, "Taylor!" he called.

"Hi Eric."

He took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you want to hang out sometime?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Uh-huh," Eric nodded eagerly, waiting for a reply.

Taylor thought about it. Eric? Before the trip she wouldn't have even been seen with him, but now… And it wasn't like Jackson was going to ask her out anytime soon so… "Sure."

Eric tried not to look excited but Taylor saw him start bobbing up and down. "Great! Uh, how bout you and I go to Julius's Pizza Stop at six?" He suggested.

"Perfect. I'll see you there," Taylor said as Eric happily bobbed away. Taylor was happy with her decision. She had just made Eric's day. And it was better than waiting for Jackson to come around; he so was in to Melissa.

---

Nathan was angrily brooding as he, Daley, and Jackson arrived at school. He had hoped he and Daley would have the walk to themselves, not to have Jackson tagging along. Why didn't he go do something with Melissa? She was the one who he liked. He was feeling sorry for himself when Ryan ran up, cracking up. What?" Nathan asked, confused.

Ryan stopped for a second, "You didn't happen to be on a date last night with certain someone last night?" He asked. Nathan gulped. "Because someone happened to notice you and Daley getting all cozy," Ryan snickered. He'd never actually about someone seeing them there.

Nathan was stuck, "Um, not really, I mean-"

Daley appeared out of no where. "Yeah we're going out, you have a problem with that?" She asked, looking him strait in the eyes, her pale blue piercing his green. Jackson was watching them. _Wow, that girl has some attitude_, Jackson thought.

"Um, no," Ryan replied, backing away. He had almost forgotten while Daley was gone how feisty she was.

"Good," Daley said, grabbing Nathan's hand and walking way. Jackson chuckled to himself and followed.

---


	6. Chapter 6

I hate life, Melissa thought as she stared at her lunch consisting of a tuna fish sandwich, a carton of milk, and stale Ritz crackers. I'm stuck on a deserted island for month, and when I get back my family has barely noticed I was gone, the boy I like breaks my heart, and my friend is too head over heels about my next closest friend to pay any attention to me. Arg. She took a bite of her sandwich even though she wasn't even hungry. She heard a thump next to her and turned. Daley was running her fingers through her hair. "I really wish I hadn't cut this, I liked it so much better long and it's going to take forever to grow back," she complained. She looked like there was something on her mind.

"Daley, why aren't you sitting with Nathan?" Melissa asked. Personally, she was glad she had someone to talk to, but she felt bad about thinking so selfishly. "Did your date not go well or something?"

Daley pondered about how to put it. "No! It was fine," she thought about her and Nathans kiss, and she saw Melissa staring at her. She continued, "It's just, by the reaction the whole school had when we walked in today, he obviously hadn't told any of his friends we were going out. He just seems so embarrassed when he's with me and his friends show up. Plus I keep having to make all the first moves, you know? Anyway, I need to stop complaining. How's it going with you and Jackson?"

Melissa felt her eyes well up with tears. "Uh, fine. I, uh, have to go to the bathroom," and with that she stomped off. Daley wondered what she was missing.

---

Abby Fujimoto hated being back at school. She had changed so much since they got on that plane to go to Palau. When they crashed she was a funky, goofy, fun, hippie-vegan thang. When she was rescued by the group she was still sweet, but awfully quiet and she started keeping to herself. When she returned to camp yet again, alone, she was no longer the same person. She had gone from sweet and silly to tough and cold-hearted. Her old friends now found her rather scary and were obviously avoiding her. She couldn't hang out with the other people on the island who stayed back at camp, she didn't fit in with them. She felt so guilty about tearing them apart especially since the people who ended getting them rescued were two of the four who stayed back at camp. She couldn't be near Daley, it was just too hard. When she was on the island all she did was be mean to Daley, trash talk Daley, hate Daley, and she ended up being more like her then she could ever admit.

---

Ugg! Why won't that annoying person stop knocking? She was coming to the door. Taylor finally ran to the door and answered it, only to find a very angry-looking Melissa Wu standing at her doorstep. "Why do always have to get your way!" She screamed her face turning red with anger. "I tried to keep it in but I couldn't!"

"What are you talking about?" Taylor was confused. What on earth was she talking about? It wasn't like Melissa to get so angry.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Now Taylor just felt stupid. "JACKSON YOU IDIOT!!!"

Taylor still stood there looking confused. "Jackson? What do you mean? He told me on the way back from the trip we couldn't be together, I just assumed he was going to ask you out."

Melissa's jaw dropped. Was she serious? Melissa just assumed the reason Jackson wasn't going out with her was Taylor.

"He told me the same," Melissa said, "Some brother/sister crap." Melissa and Taylor stood in silence. Suddenly both of their eyes narrowed. Melissa broke the silence, "I know where he lives."

Taylor nodded, "I'll get my coat."

---


	7. Chapter 7

/Marcia Craw opened her door to find two extremely angry teenage girls standing at her door. She was about to ask if it was one of Nick's "friends" because Nick always had some girl made t him, but she recognized the Asian girl from yesterday. "You're here for Cody?" She asked. Both girls nodded fiercely. "CODY!" She called up the stairs, "SOMEGIRLS ARE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" She smiled sweetly at Melissa and Taylor. "He's in his room.

Jackson was playing his guitar in his & Nick's room. Who would be visiting him? He heard his door creep open. "Hi Jackson," he slowly turned around to see Taylor AND Melissa. Uh-oh. "It's strikes me as very funny Jackson," Taylor said, sitting down, hands folded in her lap, "How you could turn down two single, sweet, and in my opinion gorgeous girls who liked you oh so much."

"And," Melissa added, "How you could be stupid enough to think that if you made it seem to each girl that you had simply chosen the other one that you could get away with it." She eyed him angrily. "Do we look that stupid?" She asked. She quickly glanced at Taylor. "Both of us?"

"So," Taylor continued, "I'm now convinced that you're either gay, or like someone else. And if you like someone else I'm really clueless about who it is because you never hung out with someone else on the island. Maybe you liked Abby, because the only other girl on the island was-"

"Daley." It hit Melissa like a baseball hitting you in the head, it hurt (I know from experience). "The girl Jackson here likes is Daley." It was all starting to piece together for Melissa. Why Jackson argued with Daley so rarely, no matter how bossy she got. Why Jackson always gave Daley that look, the one like are we the only two sane people here. Why Jackson seemed to get pissed off with Nathan so much. And why he recently had started hanging out with her all the time at school.

Taylor's jaw dropped. "No!" She glanced at Jackson, whose expression hadn't changed. "Our Daley and our Jackson!" She kept staring at Jackson. "That's not possible!" She stared at him in disbelief. "Right?"

Jackson still sat on his bed. Suddenly Taylor glanced at Melissa. "What time is it?" She asked.

Melissa looked at her watch. "5:30, why?"

Taylor cursed under her breath. "Sorry Mel," she apologized, grabbing her coat, "We got to run," and she dashed out the door.

Melissa narrowed her eyes at Jackson, "We're not done with you," she informed him and slammed the door.

---

Taylor and Melissa left Jackson's house and climbed into Taylor's convertible. Woah, Melissa thought, this girl sure has some money. "What's the rush Taylor?" Melissa asked, disappointed she they had to cut their cross-examination of Jackson short.

Taylor started the engine, "I've got a date with Eric."

Melissa couldn't help but let out a chuckle, but then she stopped her self, she didn't want to be mean, "That's nice." At least Taylor had other had other boys following her, tongues practically hanging out, Melissa had no one. Melissa pointed to her street, "Turn left, drop me off here."

---

Eric rang the doorbell proudly. He had been waiting for this moment since the 8th grade. It had been a hard decision, but he had surprisingly chosen not to wear his hat. He was wearing a navy long-sleeved shirt and his favorite pair of jeans, he didn't want to look really nice, they were only getting pizza. Soon Taylor opened the door. His jaw dropped. She had a pink mini-skirt and a blue tank top on, with green eye shadow and a little mascara. Her hair was down, and not straitened like when they were on the island. She looked rushed, "Let's go," she said, grabbing his hand. His pulse shot up.

---

Taylor had never really thought of Eric as cute. More like the short, goofy, blonde kid more (after living with him on the island she realized he ate plenty, but must just have a fast metabolism because he's a stick) but she rethought her past analysis tonight. He was kind of cute. Not hot like Jackson, but at least ERIC liked her. She looked into his eyes. They were a nice, rich blue. His hair was a dirty blonde, like hers. He was wolfing down his pepperoni pizza, while she was picking at her Mediterranean. Eric opened his mouth, full of mushed up and saliva filled pizza, and asked, "Isn't it weird being off the island?"

Before today she probably would have been grossed out by his horrific manners and slobbiness and came up with some lame excuse to leave, but today she really didn't mind. She nodded. "Uh-huh."

"I spent all that time trying to get home, and now I end up almost missing it," he explained, looking down at his pizza, which looked like it had been attacked by wild hyenas, "I just wanted to get away. Everyone, especially Daley, was giving me such a hard time." Then he said something that surprised Taylor, "But now I think I deserved it."

Taylor was shocked. "You do," she asked. It wasn't like Eric to admit he was wrong.

"I really hate to admit it, but I think she was right." Taylor's jaw dropped. It was one thing for Eric to admit he was wrong, but to admit Daley was right was on a whole other level. "I wanted survival of the fittest, but I was all talk and no do. I was too lazy to be on my own. She was right to get frustrated with me.

**TAYLOR**

**PLEASE do not tell me ERIC also likes Daley! It's just not fair. Who would think DALEY would be the only one able to get a guy?**

Taylor couldn't help but ask, "You don't happen to like Daley too, do you?"

Eric looked like he was about to puke. "God no!" He yelled, "Look, all I said was I don't tally hate her, I never said I was in love with her. What do you mean by too?"

"Well our buddy-" Taylor started to inform Eric about Jackson, but she decided there might be a more humiliating way for Jackson to expose his little crush. "Well Nathan likes her."

Eric rolled his eyes, "No duh. Daley of all people! Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Well, you never can be quite sure," Taylor mumbled.

---

Daley twirled her hair, trying to avoid asking the question, but she knew it had to be asked. She was sitting in Nathan's bed in his room. His parents were out and his little sister was at a sleepover. His room wasn't like most teenage boys. There weren't any pictures of any hot models or actresses or anything (which made Daley feel a whole lot better), more like a 10 year old than a junior in high school. There were posters of baseball and football players all over the wall. His walls were dark blue and his bed the same color. She took a deep breath. "You're not embarrassed by me are you?" She blurted it out.

Nathan looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course not Day, why would you think that?"

She smiled; Daley loved it when Nathan called her Day. "Well, you seem all embarrassed about me when I'm with your friends, and you never had the courage to tell anybody we're going out."

Nathan immediately regretted acting so foolish in front of his friends. "I'll tell all my friends about you tomorrow, I promise."

---

Taylor and Eric laughed as they left the pizza place. "Eric I had a great time," she told him and kissed him on the cheek, "See you tomorrow." Eric felt like he was about to faint.


	8. Chapter 8

**I now have time to update this cause it's SPRING BREAK! YES!!!**

_I probably look ridiculous_, thought Jackson as he ran up the street to Daley's houseHis hair was messed up, he was sweaty, and looked like he hadn't bothered to get out of bed that morning. _Perfect_, he thought, _but I have to tell her_. He was such and IDIOT not to just tell her in the first place. Before Nathan got to her, definitely before Melissa and Taylor found out.

He finally managed to reach her door. After a few agonizing moments Mrs. Marin answered. "Hey Jackson," she greeted him, "Are you here for Daley?" He nodded eagerly. "Sorry hun, she left about 15 minutes ago," she informed him.

Shoot, he thought. Leave it to Nick to spill soda on his alarm the day he REALLY needed it. It was twenty minutes to school, but if he ran it would only take ten. If Daley left 15 minutes ago, that would mean she would still get there 5 minutes before him. Shit. Maybe I can get to her before Melissa and Taylor, just maybe. Jackson turned to leave almost forgetting about Mrs. Marin. "Oh, sorry," he apologized; "Thank you for telling me, I have to go," and he sprinted like he was running for his dear life.

---

Daley arrived at school and put her bag in her locker. After she did that she walked up to Nathan and his friends, "Hey Nathan," she said, sitting next to him.

Ryan scowled. "What are YOU doing here Marin?" He asked.

Daley scowled back at him. "I'm with Nathan, what about you?"

"Well you're not wanted," he informed her, "We know how much you liked Nathan when you were on the island. He only went out with you because he felt sorry for you." (Btw, that's a total lie, just watch the second season)

"Very funny, Nathan didn't say that," she said, turning to Nathan. Was he blushing? Did he seriously tell that COMPLETE lie?!

Nathan finally spoke up. "Maybe it would be better if you leave," he suggested.

"Fine," Daley stood up, grabbing her bags, "If you don't want me to hang out with you when you're with your friend, that's okay with me. But if we do that, I think maybe it would be better if we just didn't hang out at all.

---

Jackson couldn't concentrate in class; all he could think about was Daley. Had Melissa and Taylor already told her? Probably. It seemed like a century until the bell for lunch rang. He sprinted down to her locker. "Hey Daley," he said, leaning against the locker next to hers.

She whirled around. "Hey Jackson," she said miserably, wiping tears from her eyes.

He put his arm around her. "What's the matter Day?" He asked.

Daley was shocked for a second there. Day? Only Lex and Nathan called her Day. She also noticed the sincerity in his voice, so unlike Jackson's usual solid toughness. Ironically though, she rather liked it. She tried to straighten herself out; she didn't want to look wimpy and pathetic. "Nathan and I sort of, kind of…" she broke down, "Oh Jackson, I broke up with Nathan!" She started sobbing.

"Really, why?"

"He isn't dedicated enough. Sure, everything's great, until his friends show up and then we're enemies again. On the island it was almost like that too, when the group split up things got tough and he didn't stick up for me when Lex turned on me, and there's so much more but sorry I seem so pathetic." Daley leaned against Jackson's chest.

Jackson wrapped his arms around her. "Its okay," he comforted her. Actually, it was more than okay. "Come on Daley," he said breaking apart from her, "Let's go to lunch, there's something I want to tell you." They walked to the cafeteria for lunch and sat down at a table. "Look Daley," he started, "I know that we were never close on the island, but-"

Taylor plopped down next to Daley. "Well, well, well," she said, "If it isn't the cutest couple at Hartwell."

**JACKSON**

**Shoot. **

**Sorry to cut you off there, but my brother's screaming at me for hogging the computer. Gtg, Caroline.**


	9. Chapter 9

Look I'm sorry to all the Nathan/Daley, Melissa/Jackson, etc

**Look I'm sorry to all the Nathan/Daley, Melissa/Jackson, etc. fans out there. If you have a problem with my story, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to suck it up for now. I personally love the idea of Jackson/Daley, but I'm pretty sure I'm pretty much alone with that one.**

"What are you talking about?" Daley asked.

"Daley, there's no need to go on with the act anymore, we know about you and Jackson," said Melissa.

Daley was getting frustrated. "Taylor, Melissa, what on earth are you guys talking about?" She asked

Taylor's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" She screamed, glancing at Melissa and laughing. "My little bad boy hasn't even worked up the courage to tell her!" She nudged Daley in the ribs. "Well, by the way you two were looking deeply into each others eyes it's apparent he hasn't told you how crushed both of our hearts," she informed her.

"What?" Daley asked.

"He led us on the path that he liked us back, only to let us down," she explained, as Melissa sullenly shook her head also. "And this happened," she continued, "Because he couldn't work up to tell you about his deep passion for you," Taylor finished her story, raising an eyebrow, "I'll leave you two lovebirds to yourselves." She and Melissa walked off.

Daley's jaw was still dropped, as she was still in complete and total shock. "Wow," she said, "Taylor has a REALLY odd sense of humor." Then she caught the look on Jackson's face. "Jackson," she stopped smiling, "They weren't, _serious_, were they?"

Jackson nodded. "Day, I was going to tell you at lunch today, but-"

"Forget it."

"What?" Jackson felt his world crush around him. "Why?"

"You didn't even feel sorry when Nathan and I broke up did you? Just waiting there all along, using my pain to you advantage. I can't believe this; you hurt two of my closest friends! JERK" She threw her pizza at him and ran off, grabbing the attention of the entire cafeteria.

**DALEY**

What an excellent first week. I break up with my boyfriend, and possibly lose another 3. Fun, fun, fun.

**NATHAN**

I blew it. I completely and utterly blew it.

**MELISSA**

Great, I'm back to wear I started, alone. I wish that people (hem hem Jackson) would notice me for once. I just wish. I heard that Daley threw certain foods containing dairy at Jackson. YES! The jerk got what he deserved.

**JACKSON**

What do I do know?

**TAYLOR**

The first week of school was actually okay. Eric and I are okay. Melissa and I are now okay. Everything's okay. But can't there be something better than okay? It's just that being stuck of an island may have completely sucked, but everything was so exciting. 4 o clock! Time to watch Oprah!

**LEX**

Daley looks so sad. I thought she'd be happy after getting off of the island. What's wrong?

Daley took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A fort-something tired looking woman in sweatpants and tank top with short blonde hair answered the door. "Let me guess," she asked, "You're here for Cody."

"Who's Cody?" Daley asked. Was he one of the other foster kids?

"Leah, it's okay, I got it," Jackson appeared behind her.

Leah obviously got the hint and walked away. Daley laughed. "Cody?" She asked. "I had no idea."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he told her.

"Same here," she replied. "We're probably more similar in more ways than you think."

"Really? I haven't had a real mother in years, she's in jail."

"I haven't had on either, she's dead."

"My dad left when I was 7."

"My dad's home so little it feels like that."

"I like to cook." Jackson saw Daley's eyebrows go up. "Just kidding, I'm very sarcastic."

"Join the club." They laughed. "Look Jackson, I'm sorry," she apologized. I overreacted. I was upset because Nathan and I broke up and I took it out on you, I'm sorry."

Jackson put her hand in his. "It's okay Day. I should have told before how I was, well, in love with you."

A wide smile spread across Daley's face and she hugged him. It was a while until she let go. "I just have one question. Exactly when did you fall in love with gorgeous me?" She asked.

"Truthfully?" Jackson asked. Daley nodded. "Probably when I saw you talk to Lex after we built the raft on his birthday. I didn't want to admit it, even to myself since you were such a control freak." She only frowned for less than a second because he looked at her with those gorgeous eyes of his and leaned closer to her and kissed her, as she happily kissed back.

"Get a room." Nick was standing behind them, still in his pajamas, munching on a bag of Fritos and a can of coke in his hand.

"Go away Nick," Jackson muttered.

Nick held up his hands, surrendering. "Fine, whatever," he walked away.

Daley smiled. "See ya tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

**Last chapter coming up. **


	10. Chapter 10

This actually isn't going to be the last chapter

**This actually isn't going to be the last chapter. I'm going to make an epilogue after this. **

Nathan walked back outside holding two cans of soda. "Mel here's your root beer. Or do you want diet?" He asked.

"What, do you think I look like I need diet?" She asked angrily.

Gosh, it wasn't like Melissa to get upset over something like that. Had he done something else? "I'm sorry Mel, I didn't mean anything, I just thought-" Then he noticed her smiling. "You were kidding, weren't you?" She nodded. "You're just a laugh minute aren't you?" He handed her a soda and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked sincerely, Nathan had seemed pretty depressed.

"I'm fine, thanks Mel. It's just all the time I worried about how to tell her I liked her, and how I waited to have a relationship until we got home, it was all for nothing."

"Well Nathan, you still have me, and I'll be here for you, no matter what," Melissa told him, and hugged him,

Nathan smiled; Mel was always there for him. He felt bad about sometimes not being there for her. "Look Mel, I'm sorry lately how I only seemed to think about Daley and not about you, I haven't been a great friend. I know how sad you were about Jackson," he apologized.

Melissa's face broke out into one her signature smiles he hadn't seen in months. "It's okay, we're both alone now." She picked up her root beer. "To the loners."

Nathan toasted his glass to hers. "To the loners."

**Sorry for this chapter being so short. I just needed to add this in.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Then you what?" Taylor asked, amazed.

"Punched him in the face," Daley repeated.

Eric laughed. "Feisty." Daley punched him in the arm. Hard.

They were all sitting in Nathan's backyard. Daley had Lex in her lap and Jackson's arm around her. Eric was to her left next to Taylor and Melissa was to her left and Nathan was to her left and to his left was Jackson, which made Nathan feel pretty darn awkward. Eric looked around anxiously. "Is Abby coming?" He asked. He was reluctant to admit it, but he actually missed her.

Nathan looked doubtful. "I think so. I mean, I invited her, but I doubt she'll actually show up," he told him. He could tell none of them were exactly on Abby's favorite person's list. Why though, he would never quite be sure of. Melissa turned to him and smiled and he put her arm around her. He was glad; he hadn't seen Melissa this happy in a long time.

Taylor suspiciously raised her eyebrows. "Are you two…?" She asked.

"NO!" Melissa and Nathan screamed simultaneously.

Everybody laughed. "Remember when Melissa blurted out how Nathan liked Daley?" Taylor asked. "That was HILARIOUS!"

"More like AKWARD," Nathan said, frowning.

"Or when all the guys were fighting over Abby, and Taylor was making her do all her chores, and Melissa was really jealous," Daley said.

"Yeah, Daley and I were the only sane ones," Lex added.

"Speaking of Abby…"

Everyone turned to see what Melissa was staring at. Abby was standing there, with a tall, muscular looking boy with tanned skin, brown eyes, and sort of long dark brown hair; and a short, chunky girl with short black hair, pale skin and green eyes. "I hoped it would be okay if I brought Ian and Jory too," Abby said.

Everyone was surprised. They hadn't expected Abby to come, let alone Ian and Jory. It's not like they didn't like Ian and Jory or anything, but after all the time they'd been on the island Melissa, Jackson, and Eric had only known them a couple of days and Daley, Nathan, Taylor, and Lex had only known them a couple of hours. None of them had known them from school either. Finally it was Nathan who spoke up. "Of course," he told them.

Ian, Jory, and Abby all smiled and sat down next to them. "I know we don't really know you guys that well, but Ian and I decided you deserved to know what happened. After all, you were stuck on the island too," Jory told them.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked. He didn't want to pressure Ian and Jory into doing anything they didn't want to do.

They both nodded. "Yes," Jory answered.

"What happened out there?" Lex asked with a concerned look on his face.

They both took a minute to process all their thoughts. It was Ian who spoke up. "It all started when Captain Russell said he was going to explore in the jungle. He was the adult so we assumed he knew what he was doing. We didn't know what we were in for…"


	12. Authors Note

Even though I said the last chapter was going to be an epilouge I've gotten several requests to update

**Even though I said the last chapter was going to be an epilouge I've gotten several requests to update. I might make a sequel, but I don't know. Please answer.**


End file.
